ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Shonen/Chapter One
Chapter One is the first issue of Superman: Shonen. Transcript The demon prince Kal'L is seen battling with another demon. The two throw many punches at each other until the other demon gets tired and Kal'L's eyes begin glowing. He blasts a massive beam of energy from them, completely wiping the other demon out of existence. He lands on the ground and hears clapping, turning and seeing his father, Jor'L, sitting on a throne. *'Jor'L: '''Well done, Kal'L! you're truly shaping up to be a fine warrior! *'Kal'L:' Thank you, father. Who is my next opponent if you don't mind my asking? *'Jor'L: His name is Jx'R, and he-- A loud bang is heard as a demon in green is thrown through the door and into the room. *'Kal'L: '''Who is that? *'Jor'L: That is Jx'R... A rather large demon in a black suit walks out of a large amount of smoke and into the room. *'Jor'L:' And you are...? *'Zod:' Zod... or should I say, King Zod. *'Kal'L:' What are you talking about? *'Zod:' I have defeated every last one of your opponents before you could face them. I have earned the right to challenge you and your father for the throne... *'Kal'L: '''Why would I ever-- *'Jor'L:' Kal'L. Accept his offer. I trust you to defeat him. *'Kal’L:' Fine. I accept your offer, Zod. *'Zod: Wonderful... Zod begins floating and quickly rushes towards Kal'L, ready to punch him. However, Kal'L blocks Zod's fist with his arms and throws Zod back. Zod rushes quickly back and attacks viciously. Kal'L opens his eyes and blasts a powerful beam, smashing Zod into the ceiling. When he is done, Zod falls to the ground and is instantly blasted again. He slams repeatedly into the ground as he is thrown away. When he finally stops, he gets up and hears something, revealing a large piece of his armor has broken off. Zod ends up grinning and throws the armor piece at Kal’L. Kal'L grabs the piece and floats into the air, spinning and throwing the piece with his full force, causing a massive explosion that sends Zod flying and rips off half of his helmet, revealing his face. Zod lands on the ground. *'''Jor'L: Via T.K.O, Kal'L is the winner of this match! *'Zod:' No! Zod gets up, clearly in massive amounts of pain and holding his arm. *'Zod:' I refuse! Zod closes his eyes briefly and instantly opens them again, revealing his eyes to be glowing. *'Zod:' I refuse! His eyes begin glowing massively. *'Zod:' I REFUSE!!! Before anyone knows what happens, there is a massive blast of energy that engulfs the entire area. Everything goes white and it suddenly cuts to Clark Kent sleeping at his desk. He slapped on the head by Lois Lane to wake him up. *'Lois: '''You okay, Clark? *'Clark: Yeah, I'm fine Lois. Just had another one of those weird dreams... *'''Lois: Those demon gladiator dreams? *'Clark: '''Yeah but in this one, I think I... died...? what do you suppose that means? *'Lois:' You’re gonna die one day. *'Clark:' Haha, very funny... *'Lois: Hey, did you ever get that interview with Luthor? *'''Clark: No, the moment I walked up to him I was grabbed by a group of guys in suits and dragged off. *'Lois:' Didn't you know him as a kid? *'Clark:' Yeah, but he didn't even recognize me. He saw me but he kind of... looked through me... like glass. *'Lois: '''Well, he's showing off something new tonight so you and I could go down there and try to meet him. *'Clark:' Good point. *'???:' Kent! Steve Lombard grabs Clark around the neck and noogies him. *'Steve:' Good to see ya back in action, pal! where were you last week? *'Clark:' I was in the hospital. *'Lois: Due to neck troubles... *'''Steve: Oh, I didn’t pay attention. So, did I hear something about Luthor? *'???: '''Luthor? Jimmy Olsen walks in wearing a wig and carrying a cocktail dress. *'Jimmy:' That guy is impossible to get a hold of! *'Steve:' Uh... you going on an undercover job or something? *'Jimmy: No, why? *'''Steve: You are dressed like a woman. *'Jimmy:' Uh-huh. *'Steve:' ...Well, alright then... Cat Grant walks in two cups of coffee. *'Cat:' Hey, how're ya doing? Cat hands Clark the other cup of coffee. *'Cat: '''Clark, great job with the construction worker story! Steve, good to see ya! Jimmy! you look like my sixty-year-old aunt. *'Jimmy: Thank you. *'Cat: '''That wasn't a compliment. *'Jimmy: '...Thank you. I guess. *'Steve: Man, everyone's here. Who's next, Ron? Ron walks over with a cup of coffee. *'Ron: '''Why is everyone crowding over here? *'Steve:' Huh? ...what's next, a million dollars...? Steve opens his arms and gets ready to hold a million dollars. *'Clark:' I don't think that's gonna work. Really won’t. Steve continues to hold his arms open, ignoring Clark as it cuts to later that night. A large group of reporters, including Clark and Lois, crowd around a stage outside the LexCorp building. Clark tries to push through the people. The two eventually get to the front and they spot Lex Luthor, who is drinking lemonade. *'Clark:' Lex! Lex turns to him and squints. *'Lex:' ...You look... familiar... *'Clark:' We knew each other since we were three. *'Lex:' ...Clark...? Clark Kent? *'Clark: Hi. *'Lex: '''Ha! Clark Kent! wow! it's been ages, how have you been? *'Clark: Good. And you? *'Lex: '''Well, I'm in charge of a multi-million dollar company now so I'm pretty good. *'Lois:' If you recognize Clark, why did you ignore him when he tried to get an interview with you? *'Lex:' Oh, that was you? sorry, Clark. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. Originally, I wasn't going to take questions, but I'll give you and your friend an exclusive! right now! *'Clark: What about the reveal of your new project? *'''Lex: Right, then not right now but in the extremely near future! that’s a promise! Clark gives Lex a thumbs up and walks back into the crowd, pulling out a notepad and a pen. Lex walks in front of a microphone. *'Lex: '''Ladies and gentlemen, tell me. In a world like our own where you have a vigilante in Gotham and a demi-god in Washington, do you ever feel unsafe? I wouldn't blame you if you do. Yes, these strange people popping up seem to be on our side, but where there are superheroes there will come supervillains. And that's why I have created something to counter these villains before they even show up. May I introduce to you... A trapdoor on the stage slowly opens as a glass tank raises up, revealing a gold and blue armor. *'Lex: '''The Alpha Centurion!